Soul Hitcher
by beatngu ecchi
Summary: 16 year old Orochimaru Muraki gets killed by his caregiver whom he had been intimate with, and becomes a shinigami. He finds out that he was a very powerful leader in his past life and that his soul was sent to earth to atone for his past sins? M/M


**Author's note: For those of you know don't watch Naruto, Orochimaru is one of the main villains of the anime. In the series, Orochimaru takes in one the main characters to his lair. Two to three years afterward, the character kills (?) him after he tried to take over the characters body. Beforehand, he was coughing up blood (he was dying). I'm bad at describing events in a series. Here's a fan fiction about what would've happened if Orochimaru's soul were to descend into the Yami no Matsuei world.**

**The Gushosin were the first to arrive at the scene along with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The Summons Division wanted them to investigate an `accidental death.' The victim's name was Orochimaru Muraki, a sixteen year old that Kazutaka adopted while he was in Kyoto. The Summons Division first came across the teen's profile when they were looking over every shred of paperwork Muraki had. When they discovered that the kid is a soul hitcher, they came very interested in the kid. **

**Before the Summons Department could remove the kid, the pearl white skinned teenager died. The earth authorities didn't remove from the noose around his neck nor did they touch anything. The teen died a year ago, but did not decay. The summons department knew that this was a sign of a soul hitcher. A " soul hitcher" is a restless evil spirit who gets send to another dimension to atone for what they did in a previous life. Soul hitchers are all powerful beings who died usually by homicide or suicide. In other words, soul hitchers do not die from natural causes!!! They often keep their first names, their appearance and any type of tattoo from they have had in their previous life.**

**The four figures walked into the bedroom. Muraki hired a powerful lawyer to prevent any kind of work done on the teenager. The insane doctor made sure that no one went into the house, he even went to the length of sealing all of the kid's records. There was no strange odor in the air either, it was as if the kid was some kind of sick prop in Muraki's stage. Tsuzuki went up and cut the dead teen from the noose. Tsunade poured some kind strange thick red purple liquid on the teen and said a prayer. Tsuzuki spoke with tears in his eyes, " Hisoka . . . Can you get a hold of the chief and tell him to get a hold of the Count. Orochimaru didn't commit suicide this time. There . . There are red hand marks around his neck."**

" **I . . . damn it!!! I seen that when I first walked into the room. I-I saw Muraki on top of him, strangling him . . . Our victim put up some fight before he died. I know this sounds strange, but he-he tried to stretch his neck and his tongue and summon snakes to get Muraki off of him. He was scared yet he had a hunch beforehand that Muraki was going to kill him. That's all I could get from the room or him." Hisoka locked his emotions away as he watched Tsuzuki cradle the dead teen.**

" **The poor soul hitcher didn't even get a chance to atone for whatever sins he did in his previous life," one the Gushosin replied, " it's already been confirmed, he'll become a guardian of death. Now we just need him to wake up in a week. " let's grab him up and head back to the department . . ." **

**As they were departing, Tsuzuki found a purple and black felt journal on the desk of the victims. They searched the rest of the house, but it became obvious that Muraki did an excellent job of cleaning up the house before deserting it**

**When they reached the summons department. The first thing they need to do was examine Orochimaru a little bit more for the Hakushaku's records. Watari entered the room, his cheery personality dropped when he noticed the atmosphere of the room, " Relax, you guys. The kid is not at a complete dead end. I'm sure that each one of us would make him feel welcome. Tatsumi already explained the situation to me and I feel that even though the kid had a terrible time during his last two years, it'll get better for him."**

**No one said anything, even though they were use to dealing with the death of individuals. But it was a lot tougher for them to deal with the death of a kid or a teenager. Despite dying as a teen himself, Hisoka didn't know how to react to the situation. ` How many more young lives need to be destroyed by Muraki?' is what he asked himself. **

**Tsuzuki left the room and headed to a secluded area and read the first journal entry that was dated back when the extremely pale skinned boy was only fourteen.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Dear Journal._**

**_I was finally adopted out from being kept in the orphanage since I was born. I don't really know who my mother or father are. All the kids at the orphanage teased me over my eyes. They said some very poisonous words about the way my eyes look like that of a snakes. The one label that keeps stigmatizing me is demon._**

**_Now none of that matters, I finally have a family! Even though I don't know what to make of him, he took me into his home, so I really can't complain much. He's a doctor on staff at the Tokyo hospital, so he makes up his own hours at the hospital. He even had given me the last name Muraki when we got out of the orphanage. He looks similar to an angel. He even has platinum blonde hair and mismatched eyes._**

**_The first time I seen him was just a couple of days ago when he had entered the orphanage. He had talked to the head of the orphanage. It was obvious that he was planning on adopting a kid. The owner of this orphanage; May Yayoi was about to lead him to the unit where they kept the newborn babies, but he had stopped the woman in her tracks, " is the teen with the long black hair up for adoption?_**

_" **You mean Orochimaru-kun?" May-san pointed to me. The silver haired nodded as an answer, I could tell that she was trying to hide her shock, " He's a good kid. He has such a docile personality and is very intelligent, but not too many people want to adopt him."**_

**_I thought that her words about me would've sent this stranger to look for someone else to adopt, but he just smiled at her, " how much would it cost despite the court costs to obtain that kid?" _**

_" **Umm . . . It would take six months to completely adopt him. You can take him to your house as of now," May explained the details of getting adopted out. I was all too familiar with hearing the conditions, but it was usually other people getting adopted out, " If you were to win the custody case, despite your lawyer fees, you would need to pay this orphanage 974,400 yen, but that's just if you win. If there was a chance that you were to lose the custody case, Orochimaru would be placed back in the orphanage and you would not be refunded of your lawyer fees."**_

**_The stranger signaled for me to come toward him, my heart was racing. I stood between him and May-san and he placed his hand on my shoulder, " I'll take him!!"_**

**_May had him sign a bunch of paperwork. The man introduced himself as Kazutaka Muraki as he was signing off to release me into his care. It took a hour for Muraki to sign off the bulk of paperwork that was needed. As I stood there, my legs had fallen asleep._**

**_After Muraki had denied to get my clothing and we driven off, I had wondered what I was supposed to wear, " Muraki-san, sorry for wondering, but what am I suppose to wear?"_**

_" **Oh, please! Orochimaru-kun, call me sensei!" He chuckled and tossed me his white leather wallet with his free hand, it contained more money then I could've imagined seeing before, " we're heading to the mall that's just near here. There we'll get whatever you'll need. I already have a bed set up as well as furniture. You'll need to get bedding, and curtains. You already have a computer at the house and well as other electronics you might need." **_

**_When we arrived to the mall, he grabbed my hand before I could get out of the car. The grip he had on my hand was so strong that I thought he was going to break my hand. He bent toward my ear and whispered, " you can choose your everyday and formal outfits, but I get to chose your underwear and night clothes._**

**_I was mortified at what I just heard. Normally if someone were to chose that type of outfit they were a lover, but I was going to be adopted by this guy. I gone the nerve to say; " Muraki-sensei, I'm really uncomfortable right now."_**

_" **Your comfort is not needed," he whispered to me, I got out of the car. It was like a nightmare and a dream rolled up into one fucked up day. I ran across the parking lot until I felt a quick stab into my side. I looked up at the insane doctor who pulled the scalpel out of me. " Don't make do that again, doll!!"**_

**_Muraki patched me up, it seemed surreal! That fact that Muraki stabbed me and then patched me up was unusual at the time. I just let him patch me up. " Don't worry, I didn't hit any vital organs. You look like an autumn leaf shaking from a tree. Your former self probably would've enjoyed a little excitement . . ."_**

_" **What the fuck are you taking about you psychotic lunatic," I thought there was no use running anymore. I'm stuck with an madman. Every attempt I make toward escaping would evenly led to my death by him. I went to the mall and got a bunch of books, clothing, and a bunch of other stuff. We ended up spending around 49,340 yen. It seemed Muraki didn't own a credit card; smart man! Of course I had to bite my tongue when he bought me 14 pairs of silken boxers and silken bedroom kimonos.**_

**_I was driven to a secluded area. Muraki parked near a tree in the Aokigahara* forest of all the places!! The same forest that myths had suggested that caused compasses to fail due to magnetic underground iron deposits, if you really believe that story! I wondered why we were in the very same place that numerous people have commit suicide in. In my own personal opinion, don't blame the novel Kuroi Jukai for making this place the second largest suicide hotspot in the world. In a way, I'm not surprised that people chose this place. This area is very secluded after a couple of miles. Because of the fact that this place could contain more corpses, I was chilled to the bone!_**

**_Being near a guy who stabbed me and sharp pain on my side didn't help the atmosphere much! Leave it to Muraki to take you to such a place like `The Death Forest.' We were parked next to a yellow sign that said ` PLEASE CONSULT THE POLICE BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO END YOUR LIFE!' _**

_" **Muraki, get us the fuck out of here!!" I screamed, " I want to go home!"**_

_" **Don't tell me you're afraid of Yurei*, Orochi-chan!" Muraki's grin looked creepy to me. I really didn't want to be in this goddamn forest with a complete psycho maniac. He leaned closer to me and grabbed my upper arm. He leaned into my throat and inhaled my scent. I wanted to push him away, but the incident in the parking lot.**_

**_He nibbled on my neck. I was battling my own emotions on what do. Muraki pulled me toward him. He grabbed my ass and pulled me unto his lap. I'm just five foot three and he's probably six feet tall. I'm pretty sure I was blushing by then. He pressed his lips against my own. A couple of minutes later, he withdrew, " when I seen you in that orphanage, at first I thought I was looking a classic porcelain doll, a marionette, something without a soul that took on human form. Wonder what kind of demon you are . . . You know that white skin and serpentine eyes are not normal human characteristics. I wonder what level Hades you crawled out of . . ."_**

_" **Are there some people with strait jackets looking for you . . ." That was the only comeback I could come with. How dare that bastard insinuate that I was not human!! He stabs me in a fucking parking lot and molests me in the suicide capital of Japan. If anyone isn't human it's this guy!!!**_

_" **Things are not always as they appear to be in this world, doll," Muraki looked deep in thought, he leans over and slips his tongue in my mouth. His tongue felt weird in my mouth. My hormones took over from there, I started to French kiss him back. Our tongues dueled for the longest time. My whole body tingled from the sensations happening in my inexperienced body.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Tsuzuki knew Muraki was a nymphomaniac, to put it very lightly, but wondered if Muraki knew that the kid was a soul hitcher. He didn't blame the kid for giving up. He knew first hand that there was no escaping Muraki's sexual advances. There was so many unanswered questions left unanswered. Tsuzuki also wondered what kind of court system would give Muraki custody of a kid. He had also asked himself what Muraki's goal with this kid was. He was well aware that Muraki molested no one, unless it benefited him in more ways than one. For Hisoka, it was to cover up a murder. For him, it was to implant his dead brother's head onto his body.**

**His thoughts were interrupted as Watari rushed through the door. The eccentric scientist was carrying a manila envelope, " Tsuzuki, I need you to run this to the Hakushaku."**

" **HELL NO!!!" Tsuzuki wanted to stay as far away from the Hakushaku as possible. The perverted Count gave a whole new meaning to the term sexual harassment. The court even tried to molest him when Watari's experiment had turned them into little kids.**

**Watari's grin got even larger, " you know you can always flirt with him to decrease your debt to him . . ."**

" **That's gross!!" Tsuzuki screamed. Watari already left, leaving Tsuzuki to deal with the perverted Hakushaku.**

**Author's note: Japanese Geography 101, The Aokigahara forest is right near Mt. Fuji. It is actually a very well known place that certain people goes to commit suicide. Maybe, it's because of the novel Seichō Matsumoto's novel that ends with two lovers dying together in that particular forest or maybe it's because of it's location. Anyway, one of the myths of the Aokigahara forest is the there are Yurei (ghosts) of some of the victims. **

**Author's note: finally got another chapter up!!! I've always imagined Hakushaku having an eastern European accent. His name does mean Count . . .**


End file.
